The Masquerade
by Lily Annette Mizzy
Summary: One masquerade ball, one dance, one forced marriage. Those things will change two people's lives for ever. Can a forced marriage ever become true love, or is it all at loss? Set before the barricade. E/E
1. Reflection-Mulan

**Okay so, big shout out to catswithbenefits for being my beta reader! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables, and I will never own it (sadly) so pardon if I forget to add at the beginning of a chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Though it appears I'm reading, my mind is continuously wandering impossible whiteness of the couch I'm laying on. Never in my life have a seen a color so pure and beautiful. It makes me uncomfortable. If I knew I wouldn't be punished for it, I would wipe my makeup-caked face all over it so that it wouldn't distract me anymore. Such fine things shouldn't belong to my family. I still can't believe pére actually pulled off his latest and greatest scheme. Part of me thought that I had dreamt the entirety of my life that had preceded this, and part of me knows that this fairy tale could end at a moments notice. I would probably be hanged for my part in the crime.

My doubts don't weigh heavily on my mind when I thought of Marius. Maybe now that I am of an acceptable social class, Marius might actually notice me. I could learn to be all prim and proper, go to school, wear those fancy ball gowns. He'd surely love me then. We would have beautiful children with his dark curly hair. They'd never starve or want for anything. This could work.

"Eponine! You lazy cow, what are you doing sitting around? We've to leave for tea with the Enjolras Family in less than a half hour!" my mére shouted at me from the doorway of our parlor, tearing me from my daydream. Though we are now rich, that could not change my mére's habit of shouting nor her rough voice. Even though I've barely made it past the first page in my book, I still mark my spot before getting up to leave. "No, no, no. You're to behave like a lady! Ladies excuse themselves _politely_. Do you want to ruin this for us?"

I give a small curtsy "Of course not, maman." I slip past her and down the long hallway and into my chambers before she can chastise me for slipping back into my street accent.

I push the heavy door closed behind me before stripping myself of my house coat and gown. The Enjolras family will expect me to wear one of my finer dresses. Before I put it on, I catch my reflection in the mirror. There are differences in my body that make me feel as if I am looking at a stranger. My face is fuller, my once sunken eyes are full of life. There are no tangles matted sections in my hair. Only soft dark curls. A ladies's curls. The kind Marius can run his fingers through without getting them caught. My body is of course still willowy, and my breasts small, but the right dress can make me look as fat as a princess and as well endowed as my mother.

So many things have changed about my appearance, it makes me wonder if I'm still the same on the inside. I have become more properly educated, taught to read and to do my numbers, but has it that made my knowledge of the streets wane? Can a brain only hold so much information? Now that I speak with edict, does that mean I have become any less witty or clever? What if I truly am myself, the poor witty girl who use to speak argot at tea today? Will it show that I cannot hide who I am? Sighing, I pick up the brush and begin to style my fine curls. I am a master of lies. This lady is only a mask that I must wear.

The driver of the fiarce takes my gloved hand, helping me out. Graciously, I thank him, smoothing down my lavender dress. Azelma follows me, not quite as gracefully, and without the politeness that I showed. Finally, little Gavroche appears, jumping wildly from the fiarce, collecting a fine layer off dust on his new shoes. "Gavroche, those shoes were new, and you got them filthy already!" Azelma scolds, bending down to wipe off his shoes. "They weren't dirty enough for me!" Gavroche shrugs. Azelma stands, and a new layer of filth appears on her dress, from bending on the ground. "Oh, Azelma, look at your dress!" mére moans, and urgently brushes the dirt off of Azelma's mint green dress.

Pére escorts my mother to the front door, leaving Gavroche escorting Azelma and I. Pére knocks heavily on the large door. After waiting only a few moments he knocks again, with more impatience. Then he raises his fist to knock a third time when a very pompous looking man opens the door. He evaluates us suspiciously "You must be the Jondrettes?" My father nods. He opens the door a little wider, and ushers us in. "Welcome to the Enjolras manor, follow me to the back patio where they are waiting."

He leads us through another door where a table is set up. There are two people are seated there already, and many more stand off to the side. I ponder the name Enjolras. I feel as if I have heard it before, I just cannot place it. "Thank you Pascal, for showing our guests in." a woman's crows to the man who led us here.

She rises from the table, and curtsies. "I am madam Enjolras, and this is my husband," the man stands, he has graying hair. "Monsieur Enjolras, and we welcome you." He bows, and they retake their seats. I glance around and realize the standing people are servants, waiting to serve. One holds out a chair for me and I take my seat, thanking him. I'm still not used to people waiting on me, and it makes me nervous to see them all watching us. My father introduces our family. "This is my wife, Madam Jondrette, our eldest son Gavroche, my eldest daughter Eponine, and my other daughter Azelma." I remember having two other brothers when I was very young, but they were sold to the workhouses before I could know them. Pére often tells people that he has three sons to make himself sound grander, but I wonder if he had given up the habit now that we are grand enough without them

"Where is your other son then, or sons?" the monsieur with grey hair inquires. With out missing a beat my mother replies "They died in an awful accident." The Enjolras' nod their sympathies. "Oh yes it was very hard on the girls." My father adds in. Lies I think to myself. When he first met the Enjolras', he must have mentioned his abundance of children to them, which is why there are so many empty settings. I look them over and wonder if my brothers could still be alive. Then I notice that there is one too many. Has Pére over-exaggerated the number of offspring he produced? Madam Enjolras follows my gaze. "Where on earth is Edmond?" she cries.

That's when _he_ makes his grand entrance.

"Sorry I'm late mére," he bends down to kiss Madam Enjolras on the cheek. "Pére." His greeting turns icy. Then he takes the seat beside me. I recognized him when he walked in. Enjolras. Now it's all coming back to me. Enjolras, the leader of les amis. The one plotting a revolution, Marius' friend. We all eat in silence, the scrape of forks on plates and the sound of people swallowing drowns us in a pool of awkwardness. I want to make conversation, but I'm unsure of myself. What if I break character? What if he recognizes me? What if they read the paper and connect us to the terrible thing we did to get us in our elevated position?

Finally Madam Enjolras breaks the silence "We are having a Masquerade ball next month, if you'd like to come."

"We'd be delighted to attend, " pére says, with a glint in his eye. It is obvious to me now that this is the precise reason he dragged all of us here.

"You'll receive a formal invite in the mail. We would be delighted to have all of you attend, of course. It is to be Edmond's beautillion ball, as he is just come of season," she says the last part giving me a pointed look. My father elbows me under the table.

"Mére! I thought we talked about this! France is my wife, republic my mistress, I am not in want of a woman's affections." Edmond Enjolras stands abruptly from the table.

"Hush now garçon, with all of your talk of revolution!" Monsieur Enjolras Senior scolds.

"Not in front of the guests, ma puce." His mére says in a gentle, but warning tone.

"I am not ashamed of myself, nor my political beliefs!" Edmond Enjolras says in a firm voice He throws his napkin on his plate and storms from the room.

"Do you think you could handle that?" Madam Enjolras asks me with an uneasy chuckle, referring to her son's outburst and his blatant love for France and a democracy.

"Of course." I reply gently. I don't want to make this whole tea affair anymore uncomfortable.

"Not many could." She says in a somber tone.

_Pity my heart belongs to Monsieur Marius then_.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

"Eponine,_ l'enfant_, you must convince them you'd make the perfect wife for Edmond Enjolras." Pére announces once we are home.

"Why not Azelma?" I cry. I couldn't marry Enjolras!

"God knows why, but preferred you. She looked at you when she mentioned finding a wife for him!" mére says, giving me a look of disapproval. She knows as well as I do that Azelma would be a better match. I never do as I'm told and she bends at the very hint of a threat. I'm already proving to be difficult, but I can see that she is set in her decision and that her will in the matter is not going to be an easy one to break.

I look at Gavroche for help, but his face is stuffed with food, despite the fact we had just ate.

"What about monsieur Marius? His grandfather has plenty of _richesse_!" I plead.

"And he isn't to inherit any of it! Now stop being such a brat, and do at you're told." Pére says firmly, ending the conversation.

I sigh in defeat before stalking off to my room. Things were almost better when we were poor.

* * *

**Okay so this is the new revised first chapter. Yay! So here is another big thanks to my beta reader: catswithbenefits! Anyways, now for the translations:**

_**pére-father**_

_**mére-mother**_

_**maman-mama**_

**_garçon-boy_**

_**l'enfant-child**_

_**richesse-wealth**_


	2. Mother Knows Best-Tangled

**Huge thanks to my beta reader:** **cats with benefits!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

I roll over in bed, trying to fall asleep, when I see a long shadow move across my wall. Instinctively, I reach for the knife I used to keep under my pillow, but it's not there.

"Eponine?" A voice whispers. Gavroche. I'm suddenly glad I've given up keeping weapons around. The boy's been acting strangely lately, and it wouldn't help the situation for me to pull a knife on him. "Are you awake?" Gavroche walks over to my bed hesitantly.

I prop myself up on my elbow. "What is it?"

"My bed is really cold?"

I know he's lying. For the last few nights I've heard him mumbling in his sleep and going outside at odd hours. He's all sweaty right now, and looks haunted. Nightmares then, I deduce. I should have figured it out sooner. Sleep hasn't been coming easily to me either. I make room for him and he crawls in next to me. "'Roche, what happened? You use to be so independent, not scared of a thing." I remember the old Gavroche. He was brave, insightful, and clever. The secrets he keeps are darker now though. They've changed him.

"I'm not scared." His voice betrays him. It sounds so guarded and tense, something I'm not use to.

"You know I love, right?"

He presses himself closer to me. "I can't stop thinking about what we did to get all of this," he pulls my silk sheet up to his face.

"It wasn't you. You didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter. Everytime I relive it something goes wrong. We missed something, I know it."

I sigh with sympathy, running my fingers through his soft dark hair. "Gavroche, that night is in the past there is no need to worry."

"I know 'Ponine." Is all he says, and we are both quiet for a long time. When Gavroche finally says "Do you really love Monsieur Marius?" It startles me a bit.

"With all of my heart." I reply quickly. What a silly question.

Gavroche is quiet again for a time, but then asks "Are you sure?"

"Yes Gavroche, now go to sleep." I chide.

I am silent for the entire ride into Paris. "Maman, I don't think I can marry him. Do you really think he'll have me anyway? I mean, he's handsome and rich. Surely he could pick any girl he wanted." She ushers me into a quaint little dress shop. This is the kind of place I used to sneer at. The sort of girls who ship in here are the sort I would like to spit on. I can't believe I'm turning into one of them.

"Chouchou, if we were to lose our fortune we'd need a back up plan. You will _make _him love you." Mére scolds, as she holds out a royal blue dress. "If we had more time, I would have one tailored for you. Next time," she 's all I am to them? A pet? A back up plan? I shake my head.

"Maman! He's obnoxious and rude! He'll ruin our good family name." I know I am whining, but I can't think of how to convince her this is a bad idea.

"L'enfant, I don't care if he ruins a thousand tea parties and balls. He is rich and his family is prominent. That's all that matters. Now, hush and do as you're told."

"Monsuir Marius is even richer! And he's a much better match, besides. Revolution is the last thing on his mind. He and his grandfather are Bonapartists." I try talking sense into her. I _love_ Marius. To be separated from him would be the end of me.

Mére holds out a powder blue dress. "Don't they have anything worth buying?" She says to her self, putting the dress back.

"Maman, please listen to me." I beg desperately. Mére resorts to ignoring me and holds out a coral dress.

"Perfect. Come, let's go find you a mask." Mother knows best, I guess.

"Eponine, dear. I'm leaving." Mére beckons after me, shaking my garish white mask, making a few feather fall off."

"Maman, may I stay for a little while?" She gives me a look, that says she doesn't intend to spend anymore money on me. "To catch up with some friends," I quickly add before she steps into the fiarce, rocking it with her weight.

"Yes, but if you see any of Patron Minette come straight home my chouchou." She closes the door to the with a loud slam. I turn around and hurry to the café musain before she can change her mind and make me get in the fiarce with her.

The cafe is more crowed than usual. A man stumbles into me before I can take two steps inside. "Why hello, mademoiselle. Why do you seem so awfully familiar?" the stench of alcohol permeates from him.

"Is Monsieur Marius, is he here?" I ask craning my neck to see the rest of the café.

"Oh yes! You're Marius' shadow! My, haven't you changed. You actually look female!" he rambles on. He's leaning in really close to me now, and I'm about to push him away, when someone calls out for him to leave me alone.

He comes over to pull his friend away, but I don't recognize him until he is a few feet away because of how dark the cafe is kept.

"Monsieur Marius, how nice to see you again!" I say, positively shocked by my good fortune to find him so quickly.

"Eponine is that you?" Marius squints at me. "It _is_ you!" he cries amusedly.

"Of course it is, silly!" I grin as Marius hugs me. "Eponine, I am so glad you are here! You still know your way around Paris, right?" Marius asks, his excitement contagious.

"Of course, that's something you don't forget." I beam, proud to still have at least some of my street smarts.

"Do you by any chance know where number 55 Rue Plumet is?" he asks. I nod, recalling having to scout out that same house a few months prior. "I met a girl at the market today,_ 'Ponine, I'm in love!_Courfeyrac says she lives there. Would you take this letter to her for me? I'm afraid I might get lost trying to find it." Marius bumbles, pressing the letter into my hand.

All it took was that one sentence. Four little words. My heart shattered into a million pieces. He loves another, a girl who isn't me. I feel my heart quicken and my stomach ties into a million knots.

"Eponine are you okay?" Marius' voice seemed miles away. I feel the letter flutter out of my hands. " 'Ponine?'" Marius reaches out to steady me, but I can feel myself becoming a victim of gravity despite it. Slowly, and then all at once my vision goes dark.

My eyes flutter open to see three worried faces above me. The one with freckles and glasses perched on his nose is supporting my head. Marius and Enjolras -er- Edmond are kneeling on either side of me.

"What happened?" I ask trying to sit up but the one with freckles pushes me back down and says

"You fainted, how were you feeling before you fainted?"

I try to recall "I think all of my organs melted."

"Marius said you looked pale and seemed distant. Do you know if you're anemic?" The man chews on his his cheek while he feels for swollen lymph nodes on my neck.

I try to sit up again, but frustratingly, Enjolras pushes me back down. "Why are you here?" I spit. He's the last person I need to see me all vulnerable like this.

"I was holding a meeting, and you interrupted with your swooning." He replies without emotion.

"Go back to your meeting then. No need to stop on my account," I suggest.

"It's not a problem, we were just finishing up."

I look to Marius. He's so beautiful, but next to Enjolras he seems practically average. Enjolras could be Apollo, from the Greek Myths, but he is also pretentious and filled with an annoying amount of purpose.

"Monsieur Marius, can I take that letter now?" I ask weakly. I want to get out of here. I need everyone to stop watching me. Marius opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but nothing comes out.

Enjolras breaks the pregnant pause by telling me "He already paid some little beggar boy to take it."

Monsieur Marius does not need me. How am I suppose to make him love me

_What if he never needs me again?_ It hits me hard, _What if I can't make him love me?_ I sit up a little more steady, and the freckled one lets me. Enjolras takes me by the waist, as one might a dancing partner, and it give me an idea. "Enjolras, are you inviting Monsieur Marius to your Masquerade ball next month?" I ask innocently. I sneak a glance to Marius and can see by the shock on his face that he had not.

"_You're_ having a ball?" the freckled one asks Enjolras.

Enjolras looks uncomfortable. "I was hoping actually for the ball to be canceled, Joly." He addresses the freckled one, but still glares at me.

"No, no! You have to have it! It will give me an excuse to dance with the beauty I met in the market today!" Marius says his face completely lit up. If he didn't look so happy, I think I might have punched him.

"Of course, you're all invited, the more the merrier." Enjolras says through gritted teeth.

The cafe door's bell rings, introducing Brujon, Babet, Monteparnasse, and Claquese. They scan the room, and I know it is me that they are looking for.

"Do you have a place I can hide?" I ask crouching behind Joly, and covering my face with my hand.

"Why?" Enjolras gives the newcomers a stern look. Obviously he knows trouble when he sees it.

"No reason, just some unhappy business partners that's all." Monteparnasse puts his hand in the pocket I know his knife resides in as he approaches us.

"Eponine, who are they?" Marius asks.

"Like they said, some old business partners my dad screwed over," I explain with a shrug. I need a quick escape but I'm not seeing one that won't end in a few flesh wounds.

"Oh little ninny, where is our part of the share? Or have you already forgotten who made the sacrifices that night?" Brujon asks, grabbing me from behind. His breath nearly knocks me out.

I pull away, backing into Enjolras. "You can't blame me for my father's actions." I say, trying to keep a poker face.

"Oi, but we can use you to make him pay." Babet snarls, an evil glint in his eye. I try to run, but my layers of clothes and pinching shoes slow me down. Claquese grabs me with has large beefy hands and pulls me to his chest. I try to bite him, but can't turn my head enough to get more than his dirty shirt in my mouth.

"Let her go." Enjolras, reaching into his pocket for what I hope is a reliable gun. Is he really the one saving me? Where's Marius? Why isn't he stepping forward to protect my honor?

"How much is she worth to you?" Monteparnasse grins.

"Can you really put a price on a human life?" Enjolras asks, not yet pulling his weapon.

"I can. She's coming with us." Claquese declares, choking me a little. My fate has been sealed.

"1,000 francs." Enjolras pulls out a pouch.

_Really?_ Claquese drops me and I gasp for air. They all leave, but not before Monteparnasse whispers in my ear "We'll be back for you. Don't think for a second this is over."

Enjolras rushes over to me "Just so you know, there was only about 100 francs in that pouch." He informs while helping me up. I nod, partially grateful that I don't owe him more, and partially appalled that he should think my life cost so little.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me why four men just tried to kidnap you?" Enjolras asks, raising an eyebrow.

I take in a deep breath. I can't tell him. It's dangerous. I don't know how he's could react. _Liar,_ I tell myself. _Enjolras is the leader of a rebellion against capitalism. He's not going to care what you took and who from. It's fine. I owe_ him. I feel like I'm falling through the earth while I prepare to tell him about that night. The night we became rich, and made my father's gang our enemies. The night that gives Gavroche and I nightmares. I was certain the event would follow me to my grave as my most well-kept secret, but now I realize I don't want it to. I need to tell someone, I need the memories to go away.

* * *

**Here is another big thanks to catswithbenefits!**

**Now to the translations:**

**mére-mother**

**maman-mama**

**l'enfant-child**

**chouchou-pet**


	3. God Help The OutCasts-Hunchback of Notre

**Big shout out to my beta reader: catswithbenefits! She's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, and this version of Robin Hood was extracted from storynory.**

"We'd been scouting the Marquis' house out for weeks, watching his comings and goings, we wanted to be stealthy. No one was supposed to get hurt. PAPA found out that the Marquis was going to his summer home, and so we planned to raid his house the day after he left. When we got there, PAPA split us up. Gavroche went with him, Azelma when with Babet, and I went with Montparnasse. We were each given a list of what paintings and trinkets take, but Montparnasse said that our list had the pettiest of items on it, and he rightly thought that Pére was going to stiff him. He made us follow Pére to see if we could get Gavroche to switch lists with us, and then Montparnasse and I would split what we made instead of letting Pére keep it all. Then," I close my eyes and push my fists into my stomach to stop the hurt that's starting.

"Then something went wrong?" Enjolras guesses. I nod weakly.

"Montparnasse got excited because Pére made Gavroche go down a hallway on his own. He ran after him, knocking over a vase and waking up one of the servants that the Marquis left behind. The house was supposed to be _empty_. That man wasn't supposed to be there!" I can feel my face begin to burn and I wonder if I look as wild as I feel.

"What happened?"

"He came out of his room and tripped over Gavroche. Montparnasse kicked him while he was down, and when my Pére came out to see what was going on he snapped the poor man's neck."

Enjolras looks confused and a little scared. "What? Why!?"

I bite my cheek. I didn't expect this reaction. "He saw us! He saw Gavroche! The Marquis would have us hanged for our thievery!"

"You'll all be hanged for killing a man just the same!"

"_I know," _I can't keep the quiver out of my voice. "I begged them to stop as soon as the man tripped, but I couldn't do anything personally. They would have killed us both!" I don't know if this is quite true, but its what I tell myself to calm my conscience when I feel like puking. His eyes. I always see his dead eyes when I close my own. "I didn't know what to do. I still don't! I didn't want to be rich, I just didn't want to be hungry anymore, and now someone is _dead_ because of it."

"Does anyone else know?"

"They can't, Enjolras! They would kill all of us! They would experiment on Gavroche and hang him when they were done!"

"I know," he says sadly.

I latch onto his arm, "Please Monsieur, he's just a little boy, he never did nothing!"

"I know, which is why I'm not going to the cognes."

"What?" I manage to stammer out.

"You stole from the rich, probably people who never gave a thought about the poor. You provided for your family, nothing more. As for the servant-" he trails off. "I don't know. Justice must be served. He was innocent."

"I don't know what to do either! I would do anything to take back that night. I can't fix this."

"It wasn't your fault, you were only a witness. Montparnasse and your Pére on the other hand..." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Do I- do I have to kill them?"

"NO! _No!_ Goodness, no!" He takes me by the shoulders "You're not killing anyone, okay? I don't know what we're going to do yet, but it definitely won't be that."

I shudder a little. I don't like my PAPA very much, but I shouldn't like to kill him. "How can you justify our stealing from the rich, even though it's for the poor?" I ask Enjolras, still scared by what I just considered doing. "Pére says that all sins are equal in the eyes of God, so it doesn't matter how terrible the things we do are. Even though stealing doesn't feel quite so terrible, isn't it still damnable?"

"Have you ever heard the story of Robin Hood?" he asks, offering his arm.

Shaking my head I take his arm "No, I haven't."

We begin walking down the street, back in the direction our new apartment. I vaguely wonder how he knows where it is I live. Enjolras began to tell the story of 'the most famous thief' "Of all the thieves and robbers who have ever lived," he begins, "by far the politest was Robin Hood. He liked to entertain those he robbed as guests in his own home. And although his home was a rough camp in Green Wood, which was the thickest and darkest part of Sherwood forest, his table was always heavy with rich food and wine. He was very choosy about those whom he invited to his lair. He only liked to rob the best sort of people – nobles, knights, barons, and leading figures of the church. He treated his victims with such great courtesy and hospitality, that afterwards some of them said that it had been a privilege to have robbed by Robin Hood. And what he robbed? Was given to the poor."

"You're very good at telling stories," I say when the story is finished. I don't really understand everything he's said, but his voice is enrapturing. I'm still processing it and soaking it in.

"It's from practicing all of those speeches for the Amis." He unlinks his arm from mine. "I want to talk further on what Montparnasse and PAPA have done at a later date. Would that be all right with you?"

"Of course." I don't really want to, but denying him would look bad on me, and he might begin to suspect I had more to do with the murder than I really did.

"Would you like for me to call for a fiarce to take you home? I must be getting off to another meeting." Enjolras asks politely. I figure he is feigning gentility because I fainted and was almost kidnapped. I don't want him being kind to me any longer so that my debt to him does not exceed what I am capable of repaying.

"No, monsieur. There is something I must do."

I give him a small curtsy before walking away. After a block, I check over my shoulder to see if he is gone, but he is where I left him, staring after me. I know it is strange for a woman in polite society to walk down the streets sans escort, but I did not think he would be one to judge. Maybe I'm wrong. It's hard to tell what he might be thinking from this distance. For all I know, he could be wondering if I am off to commit more crimes. I brush the thoughts away and turn the corner so that he can't watch me anymore, breathing a sigh of relief when I reach my destination. I am at my old apartment complex which is located in the poorest part in all of Paris.

On the street corner, I see a young woman holding a baby close to her. Enjolras' story made me feel guilty for keeping all of the wealth my family has to ourselves. I approach her and ask "May I see your babe?" she nods and holds the baby out to me. It's tear filled eyes stare up at me and I hand her a few francs.

"Thank you! God bless!" she cries out at my generosity, biting the coin when she thinks I am not looking.

"Mademoiselle, come this way! There are many children over here that not have eaten today." A man from across the street calls to me after I have given the woman the money. Cautiously I enter his makeshift tent and am immediately surrounded by several hungry children. His wife sits beside him, rocking a baby. "May I see the babe?" I ask.

Panic distorts the woman's face for a brief moment."The baby is very ill and musn't be touched! Please, he is hungry!" She splutters.

"Madam, maybe if you didn't use that piece of bread as a baby, your children wouldn't be starving." I retort, starting to walk away.

"You selfish quim! You'd probably do the same if you were starving." The man shouts after me. I stop in my tracks. My parents had done the exact same thing a million times. That's how I knew it was a trick. I beckon to the children and press a few francs into each of their hands, telling them not to waste it. My parents never fed me and it is likely that no matter how much money I give to these parents, they will only spend it on opium and alcohol. It is better to let the children have control.

His wife sits there with her mouth agape, before yelling at her children to give her the money. They all run off in different directions, and I can't help but smile. I leave before either can accost me, feeling very much like Robin Hood indeed.

"Eponine! It's about time you are home! Go clean the dishes." Mére chides the moment I walk through the door.

"Yes, maman." I say guiltily. If she knew what I had done during the last few hours I would be locked in my room for the rest of my life.

The dishes are piled high because I've been avoiding them for ages. We aren't exactly the richest family in Paris so don't have servants to do our bidding, but this is the first time in my life I've needed to clean anything. Before now it didn't matter how things looked. Maman cares about our reputation now.

"I'll help you!" Gavroche volunteers. It's out of character for him to want to do chores, but after last night he probably wants to thank me.

"Alrighty, I wash, you dry!" I smile down at him. The work goes by quickly with his help. "Thanks 'Roche!' I say ruffling his hair.

"Aw 'Ponine! Not the hair!" he cries out, trying to smooth it back again. I laugh and mess it up again. He looks too much like a little sir with it all combed back like that. It makes me uncomfortable. Before he can smooth it out again, I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom so that I can talk with him in private.

"I have a story for you." I tell him, motioning for him to sit on my bed with me.

"Is it another one of those boring princess stories?" Gavroche asks with a groan.

"No, this one is about a thief." His face lights up at the words

"Alright, let's hear it." Gavroche says jumping up next to me.

"Gavroche Thénardier was the nicest thief of them all. He invited the people he was going to rob to his camp in the woods. While they ate with him, he would send his friends out to steal from the guests homes. His dinner table always had plenty of food and drink. Gavroche was very picky about who he invited to be his guests. He only robbed the rich people. He treated his victims very kindly that afterwards some of them said that it had been a privilege to have robbed by Gavroche. Everything he took, he redistributed to the poor, so no one even minded that he was taking things." I tell Gavroche, trying to remember Enjolras' word the best I could. I wanted to help Gavroche feel better about what we had done that fateful night the way Enjolras had with me.

"Did he kill people sometimes?" Gavroche asked in disbelief.

"Probably. I can't remember Enjolras' exact words." I explain.

"Enjolras?" Gavroche's face lights up. "Did you go to Musain today?"

I nod. "You can come with me next time if you want."

"Did you see Grantaire too? Did Grantaire ask about me?" Gavroche asks, practically jumping on my bed.

"Which one is Grantaire?"

"He's usually drunk. He's got a lot of hair and really big arms." Gavroche tells me eagerly.

I know Grantaire didn't ask about Gavroche but I didn't wan to let him down so I lie, "Of course! Now I remember! He asked how his little buddy was doing. "

Gavroche scrunches up his nose. "Little buddy? He musta' been really drunk."

"I also went to the slums." I whisper, hoping my maman isn't listening.

"What? You coulda' gotten robbed there!" Gavroche cries.

"Shush, do you want Mére to hear you? I wanted to visit our old friends who helped us out, and give them a few francs." I explain.

"Did you see Patron Minette?' Gavroche asks. When I nod he looks scared. "You didn't give them anything did you?"

"Well, _I_ didn't give them anything..." I trail off sheepishly. Gavroche gives me a look that tells me he's not going to drop the matter until he know the entire story, so relate to him the frightening tale of how they tried to kidnap me and how Enjolras saved me. I leave out the fainting part of course.

"Eponine, you gotta' be more careful." Gavroche warns.

"Eponine, I heard you went shopping today!" Azelma bursts through the door, interrupting us. "You are so lucky! Maman says I can't go to the ball because we can't afford it." I make room on my bed for her to sit down with Gavroche and I. "You'll probably end up marrying Edmond! He looks like a prince, with his golden hair and beautiful blue eyes." She places her hand over her heart as if it is going to break right through her chest. "I don't see what's so great about this Marius fellow that you could even consider turning down Edmond!" Azelma rambles on, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Yuck! Sorry 'Ponine, 'Zelma, but I can't handle hearing you guys moan over how beautiful Enjolras is." Gavroche says, jumping off the bed and leaving my room.

"Trust me 'Zelma, I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat."

Azelma rolls her eyes " Pére will probably set up a marriage for me too."

I sigh "With my luck, you'll end up with Monsieur Marius."

**So, how was it? Here are the translations:**

**Pére- Father**

**Mére-Mother**

**Maman-Mama.**

**Another big thanks to catswithbenefits!**


	4. Please Bring Honor to Us All-Mulan

**Huge shout out to catswithbenefits, she is an awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Eponine! Get your sorry butt up! It will take all day to fix you into something presentable for the Masquerade!" my mother scolds me from the doorway. People need to seriously rethink the stereotype that mothers as loving and kind figures. I roll over and try to make myself wake up, but it's nearly impossible. A quick glance out the window reveals that the sun isn't even up. "Stop wasting time!" she chides impatiently.

"Coming, mére" I yawn, stretch so much that I fall out of bed. The cold wooden floor shocks me into alertness. I jump up and pad after her to our dining room where a large breakfast is laid out. "This is all you're going to be eating today so that you can fit into your dress tonight," mére explains.

I don't respond, instead shoveling the food into my mouth as quickly as my hands will allow. I'm used to never having enough to eat and never know when my next meal will be, so I do this out of habit. Maman clucks her tongue in disapproval but doesn't say anything. It is the best breakfast I've ever had in my entire life, and I don't understand how or why this meal is so spectacular. For a split second I picture myself as a pig being fattened for slaughter and become frightened. If I don't win Enjolras' hand, will I not be allowed to eat again? Will I be disowned? I wouldn't put it past my parents to be so drastic.

"Maman, how come this breakfast is so good, unlike all of the others?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because the Enjolras' dine like this for every meal. You must not act shocked when you marry Edmond and see these kind of meals." Mére explains. I nod, and finish eating, but every bite sticks in my throat. "Okay, you're done." she pulls my fork out of my hand and shove my plate out of reach. "You're going to be fat if you keep eating like that."

Maman leads me into the washroom, leaving me with a warm bath, bar of soap, a sponge, and a towel. It feels nice to get clean. Even though we are rich, this is only the second bath I've had since moving into our apartment. I take my sweet time getting clean much to my maman's chargrin. I can't be bothered to care though, as she is forcing me into something I don't want to do. Just as I am finishing up, she bursts into the bathroom and drops a towel into my hands.

"You have five minutes, _princess." _Her meaning is clear enough to me, and I rush to dry myself so that I won't be punished. Then I am hustled into my corset and new dress, and she roughly dries my hair with a towel. Normally my hair brushes fine, but it has become tangled in the bathwater, so it felt as if mére is ripping my hair out with each stroke. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep from crying, praying that she'll lose interest and just let me do it.

She styles my dark brown hair into a complicate bun with little curls falling out. I'm not sure how she knows how to pin what where, but the end product is mesmerizing.

"Good enough." Maman grunts at me after applying the powder and make up. I feel my heart begin to rise into my throat when it dawns on me that it's time to go. This is real. I'm going to seduce and marry Enjolras. If I don't I'll be back on the streets. I need to do this. I am going to do this. I'd rather die than do this.

"Wait!" a voice calls out. Azelma comes into the room breathing heavy, her hands covered in dirt and dress full of grass stains.

"We've told you a million times, Azelma. You're not going." Mére chides when she sees her.

"No, I have some things for Eponine." She sputters, catching her breath.

"This apple represents serenity because I know you're probably too nervous right now to even form a proper sentence, here's a pendant for balance since you suck at dancing, and I was going to give you my jade necklace for beauty, but I guess maman helped you out with that bit already. Oh! And here's a lucky cricket I found. Now even you can't blow it!"

"Thanks, 'Zelma." I say, a little uncomfortable with her giving me a dead cricket.

"I read a book of Chinese spells today, and I thought you might find these useful. Seeing as today is the biggest one of your life and all."

I hug her. "Thank you 'Zelma, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Come on Eponine, let's go or you'll be late." Mére huffs. She ushers me out to the waiting fiarce. The weight of my predicament sits heavily on my chest, making it hard to breath. Or it could be my corset. I don't have time to try and decipher the difference. Everyone is counting on me to ensure my family's future prospects. I don't want Azelma or Gavroche to go back to being poor, but what about me? What about my feelings? I could end up being truly unhappy, but as long as the money keeps coming in, they wouldn't care, would they?

I stare out across the fields, remembering some of the sites from when we visited for tea. I feel lost. My stomach keeps twisting itself into knots. I feel as if I am being led out into the dark and there is a chasm somewhere that I could fall into at any moment, but since I can't see it, I don't know when or how to prevent it from happening.

I've never been to a ball before, let alone a masquerade. I don't know what I am suppose to do, or how I am suppose to act. I can barely dance even with Azelma's pendant, and I know I'll stand out amongst all the the _real_ ladies with their years of ballroom etiquette classes. The thought startles me. What if they could tell who I really am,_ a street rat._

My eyes widen as we turn the corner. Beautiful iron gates with detailed designs are wide open, welcoming us, yet they don't seem very welcoming. We continue down a narrow road trailing behind other carriages, and even more queuing up behind us. The Enjolras' mansion looms before us. When we came for tea, it didn't seem nearly as big. I guess my perspective has changed because this could be the pinnacile of existence

My heart pounds erratically as the carriage pulls to a stop. A man with a powdered white wig opens the door, and we step out. Père first, then Maman, and I bring up the rear. I look around to see what the other young ladies are doing, to how I am suppose to act. I follow their lead and pick up the front of my dress ever so slightly and tried to take small but graceful steps. I teeter through the wide doors and enter the small foyer.

"Name?" A short man with a napoleon complex asks curtly.

"Monsieur, and Madame Jondrette, and our lovely daughter Eponine Jondrette." Père announces trying to sound posh. He must do it correctly because the man doesn't bat an eye at his obnoxious accent.

The short gentleman scans the list in his hand. "He shall escort you to the ballroom." As he speaks he gestures to another man, who is tall with broad shoulders. The tall man leads us down a long corridor, and I can hear piano and violin playing along with other instruments. Harmonizing, inviting us in. We all put on our masks and step through the door. This time no one announces us, nor do we announce ourselves. This is a masquerade ball after all.

* * *

**Another thanks to catswithbenefits! **


	5. There's A Party Here in Agrabrah-Aladdin

**Just wanted to thank my awesome beta catswithbenefits. Thanks everyone who has read this story. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. By reviewing you show that you care *winks at the guest reviewer named I can't even***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, Victor Hugo does, and so apparently I'm tainting his name. Well. okay then onto the story**

* * *

Rows of dazzling chandeliers fill the room with their warm glow. The polished floor reflects their light as well as the impossible colors of the girls' dresses. My mother nudges me inside, saying something up about closing my mouth. I step off to the side so that I'm out of the way, but can still watch those dancing. I envy how graceful they all are, and wonder at how that can hold their masks all the while preforming intricate steps. I sway gently to the melody, hoping not to draw attention to my blatant sessility. Eventually though, the orchestra's song ends and the dancers prepare for another turn about the room.

A man with a black mask lined with red and gold approaches me "May I have this dance?" he holds out his hand, and I am unable to do naught but accept. He guides me out to the center of the ballroom, the last place I want to be.

I try to remember everything I practiced with Azelma the night before. "_**Une**__, deux, trois, __**une**__, deux, trois,._.." I mumble under my breath, knowing my partner can hear me, but he says nothing. I can tell he is leading me more deliberately than any of the other men because of it though, and I am grateful for it.

"What do you think of the poor?" he ask abruptly then adds "Mademoiselle."

It's a weird question, and I'm not sure I should answer it. I must assume that he has seen through my facade, or else what not have asked something so obtuse. The obvious route to answering him would be to say what other rich girls would say. I'm a grisette though, and I long to be honest, especially if he is sincere in his question and actually desires a proper answer. I choose my words carefully "The poor are humans just like you and I. We should pity their situation, and if given a the opportunity help them through charity and other good works." He nods happily and raises his arm a little bit.

Another man comes promptly and apologizes for interrupting me and my partner, but asks if he could steal me away for the remainder of the song. My partner bows to me a practically skips away, leaving me in this stranger's arms. Right away I notice this new man is wearing the same mask as the last. We also dance for a while until he too asks me a question "Are the upper and lower classes equal?"

What_ is with these boys?_ Again, I choose my words carefully "The main difference is money. If the poor had the same opportunites as the wealthy, they would undoubtedly be as proper and respectable."

"If opportunities didn't depend on money, would money be important?"

This time I don't hesitate before answering "Depends on the situation." I give him a small smile.

"You're cute." He gives me a cheeky grin, making me blush. I'm so flustered, I take a few wrong steps and almost drop my mask. The man laughs before raising his hand a little.

Once more, I am passed to another man, who is wearing the same mask. Or maybe it's the original man? No, this one stumbles too much. He doesn't wait long to ask his question "Do you like ale?" his voice is slurred and his breath reeks of alcohol.

The question surprises me more than the last few, but I don't miss a beat coming up with an answer "I favor whiskey better."

"Scotch?"

"Bourbon."

"I like the way you drink!" He drops his arms from my waist and grabs a man dancing with a thin blonde thing.

"Grantaire! Honestly!"

"Take this one." Grantaire shoves me roughly at the man, probably harder than he means to, but I still stumble and trip on my dress.

The new man catches me and gives Grantaire a hard look. "You think you could lay off the drinks, just for one night?" Grantaire shrugs and takes up with the blonde girl without so much as a fare thee well to me. "I'm sorry about that. He's not usually so rude."

The new man is wearing a simple gold and red mask, a change from all of the ones I've seen before this. "It's fine, I've met worse."

"I'm glad you're here. Everyone I've danced with so far has been so dull."

"You know who I am?"

"You're not very good at keeping your mask up." He lifts my mask hand a little and suddenly I can see clearly again.

"Would you allow me to escort you to the dinner later tonight?" he asks.

I really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore, but I am. The dinner is only for people who have a dinning partner, so I wasn't expecting to go. His blue eyes stare at me through the holes in his mask, awaiting my answer.

"It would be a pleasure."

He is quiet for a while, his eyes are distant. "Do you know who I am then?"

"Your voice is familiar, but I am sorry to say I do not. Do you know the messieurs with the same mask?" I ask casually.

A small smile graces his lips "Yes, those messieurs would me only a few of mon amis. I convinced them to help me find a worthwhile girl." he answers coolly.

I stifle a small gasp that threatens to escape my lips "You're monsieur Enjolras!" I whisper. He nods. This could not be happening. I didn't intend to pass any silly test! I don't _feel_ worthwhile. Besides, I love monsieur Marius. I only came to the ball because my parents forced me. I know they where trying to marry me off to him anyways, but I did this to myself.

"Did you answer all of the question honestly?" his question derails my train of thought.

"I'm sorry?"

"All of the questions my friends asked you, do you answer them truthfully?"

Now is my chance to get away, to claim I lied about everything. I am about to tell him it was all a lie, when my father catches my eye from across the room and cocks an eyebrow at me. I sigh and nod. "Monsieur, if you do not care to marry me..." I trail off thinking of Marius, knowing this could ruin my parent's plans and my siblings lives.

Enjolras shakes his head "I trust my friends' judgement. Besides, I know you. You're a good person. Better than most of this lot, anyway." he says firmly. I sigh, knowing there is no backing out of this now.

"What would have happened if I had answered incorrectly?"

"You would have been passed to one of my other friends, who have a different set of masks." he explains, looking to a group of boys wearing green. Despite dancing with the rejects, they seems to be enjoying themselves just fine. "Monsieur Enjolras, what would happened if another was to be passed to you?" I ask, slightly hopeful.

"I would ask however many there where some of my own questions, and based off of the answers, I'd propose to the sincerest one."

"How many have come before me?" I can't help but smiling, and hoping that another girl would be passed to him, and then he'd have no choice but to pick her. Everyone here is more qualified to be his wife than I am.

"A few. The last girl, Giselle wan't going to pass."

"That's too bad. You haven't asked me any questions, you know."

He twirls me under his arm and then back again. "That's because I already know what you would say. Benefit of you and I not being complete strangers."

"I see," I say, thought I don't. We dance, and dance and dance some more. The longer it goes on, the more my hopes for another girl to be passed to Enjolras dwindle. The dinner is announced, and before I can change my mind Enjolras takes me by the arm and guides me to the call where the food is already being served. It's a large room with a long table in the middle of it, set with ornate plates which are decorated with colorful foods. Enjolras pulls my chair out for me near the head of the table. I thank him as he takes his seat. His father sits at the head off the table on my right and asks everyone to remove their masks. I look around at all of the faces, most of which are unfamiliar. I recognize Madam Enjolras across from her son, les amis, and my parents. Then, two seats away from me, I spot Marius. Sitting beside him is the lark.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone! Another big thanks to catswithbenefits for being the best beta I could have asked for. **


	6. So This Is Love -Cinderella (see AN)

_**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT RIGHT HERE:**__** The chapter title is meant to be in a sarcastic tone. Sorry if your hopes got up, it's just kinda what I picture 'Ponine saying.**_

**Eek! Sorry it's been another long while since a update. Well school starts back up soon, so I am not sure if there will be more or less updates. Dependson how much of a writing mood my English teacher puts me in haha**

**Big thanks to catswithbenefits for editing! Her story is amazing btw, you guys should check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

My smile falters, and I turn my head away sharply when Cosette's eyes meet mine.

"Is something wrong?" Enjolras leans over and asks softly.

I hesitate before answering. "No, there are just so many forks, surely we wont use them all!"

Enjolras chuckles "I'll help you."

I grin at him as salads are placed in front of everyone. After studying the forks, I grab one. It's pretty big and feels heavy in my hand. Right before I stab some lettuce, Enjolras kicks the side of my leg, causing me to drop the fork back onto the place mat in surprise. Enjolras twirls his fork around without looking at me, so that it isn't obvious to the other guests what he's doing. I quickly grab the identical one off my place mat. I try to eat slowly, so as not to appear a starving pig. Before I have even eaten half, the salad is whisked away and replaced by a small bowl of soup.

I reach for a large spoon so that I can eat more, but Enjolras kicks me again under the table. I grab the spoon anyways, ignoring the horrified look on Madam Enjolras' face. Why should this even matter? Enjolras kicks me again. I sigh and put the spoon down in favor of a smaller one. He nods approvingly and Madam Enjolras replaces her horrified look with a stiff smile._ Why is she watching me? Has he told her that he plans to marry me? Should I try and earn her approval? I don't know how things works in these situations!_

I take a sip of the soup and have to hide my gag with a cough. What is this stuff? I've had boiled rat soup and water from the gutter, but this doesn't even compare in vileness! When I don't eat anymore soup he gives me a look. I look at him and then to my bowl, trying to explain to him with just my face that I can't possibly down another spoonful.

"Lady Jondrette, are you not feeling well?" his mother asks.

Enjolras taps my foot with his, signalling me that now would be a really good time to eat some more. I wanted his help, but he's being obnoxious about it. I run my foot up his leg and watch gleefully as Enjolras stiffens. "Oh no, I'm just distracted by the delightful dinner conversations everyone is having! Marius! How is it that you haven't properly introduced me to this lovely lady yet?" I lean forward, nearly dipping my hair in my soup. Enjolras discreetly tugs on my arm. _Leaning isn't proper? _

"Eponine? What are you doing here?" Marius leans in too so that he can see me.

In my excitement, I forgot that he shouldn't expect me at fancy parties such as these. I still haven't told him how my family became so fabulously wealthy, though he is probably already aware that we have struck some good fortune from previous encounters.

"I invited her," Enjolras covers for me.

"This is Cosette Lanoire. Later tonight, if she is up to it, I would love for you all to hear her sing! She's got the voice of an angel." Marius gives her the kind of look that only lovers give one another. She blushes and agrees to sing for us after dinner. I hope she chokes on a roll before that can happen.

"Edmond used to sing," Monsieur Enjolras says. "He's been preoccupied other things though lately." The way he says it so disdainfully shows that he wishes his son would spend his time doing more useful things.

"Those _other things are_-" Enjolras speaks between his teeth.

I put my hand on his knee to make him stop. He'll only make a fool of himself if he continues to speak. He stiffens at my touch and stops immediately. "-kind acts of God! Why just the other day Enjolras and I were in the slums preaching his word to the downtrodden and sickly, weren't we?"

Enjolras takes a deep breath and places his hand over mine for a long moment before removing it from his leg and placing it back in my own lap. "Yes. The only way to help others is to show them how to help themselves. Isn't that what you always tell me father?"

Monsieur Enjolras beams at his son, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. I can sense a long and terrible history between these two.

"So, Mademoiselle Eponine, have you ever been to the Luxembourg Gardens?" Madame Enjolras asks, trying desperately to change the subject so that the rest of the dinner guests stop staring at her son.

I smile politely before answering "No, but I hear they are beautiful."

"Edmond will have to take you sometime then!"

A new platter is placed in front of everyone. The main course. The smell hits me instantly and a wave of familiarity washes over me. The smell of the sea, reminds me of the docks, the harbor. It's where we went when the inn first shut down. It's where my mother made Azelma sell herself, and where I narrowly escaped prostitution by becoming an excellent pickpocket, sating my parents thirst for money. My appetite drops.

Enjolras notices my distress "Do you need help cutting it?" he whispers.

I nod wordlessly, and watch as he takes my knife and makes rhythmic movements slicing the meat. He slides my plate back to me, and I give him a thankful smile. I take the first bite and taste the different flavors, the most dominate one of all is salt. It reminds me of the taste of my own blood, something I often tasted at the docks after my daily beating from Montparnasse. It is all I can do not to wretch. Enjolras nudges my elbow and gives my drink an emphatic look. Thank God he's here.

I reach for the glass and takes a few gulps of the reddish liquid before recognizing the taste of wine. My mouth burns with the mixture of blood and alcohol. I place the glass back down with a little too much force causing some of it to slosh out of the sides. I go on to pretend to eat my fish before, it too is taken back to the kitchen.

A slice of cake is placed before us and I can't help but smile. Only once before have I tried some. There's been severe bread shortages so it's been too expensive, even after obtaining our wealth. I've had a few stolen pastries of course, but never cake. I grab the last fork left and greedily dig in. Enjolras taps his fork on his plate, getting my attention.

"Slow down," he mumbles. I look at his mother and see that she is watching me from the corner of her eye while having a conversation with her husband. I nod and this time, I eat slower, savoring every bite. It pains me to admit it, but it tastes much better going so slow. Once finished, the struggle to resist licking my plate is very real. Instead, I wipe my face with a napkin.

Enjolras places his own napkin and I follow suit. He looks at me and raises his glass before taps it with a small spoon. Everyone stops eating and looks at us. Enjolras clears his throat "I have an announcement to make. Eponine?" He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it cautiously, all too aware of what is about to happen. I look to my parents, but they only shoo my on with their hands.

Enjolras guides me to the front of the room. He holds my hands in his and looks me in the eye as he speaks. With every word he says, I can see something inside of him breaking. He wants to be married about as much as I do. "Eponine Jondrette, would you do me honor of being my wife forever and always?"

I want to run away, this is not how I ever imagined it. Marius was supposed to take me to a beautiful garden in the evening when the sky was fulled with colors and would tell me sweet nothings. We were supposed to share secret kisses until we couldn't because we were smiling too hard. It was supposed to be romantic and love filled. Being asked in front of a large audience of strangers, by some fool more worried about changing France than me was the opposite of what I dreamed of.

I look briefly to the table full of expecting eyes. My parents nod, urging me on. I am tempted to say no, but father narrows his eyes at my hesitation. "Of course! I would love to!" I force a smile. He slips a band on my finger and gives me a chaste kiss before leading me back to our seats while everyone claps politely.

"Of course, we'll have to order some diamonds for the ring." Madam Enjolras smiles. I nearly choke on a sip of my wine._ Diamonds? How wealthy is this family?_

* * *

Enjolras buries his face in his hands for the tenth time in the last hour. "Eponine, just pick one already."

"Maybe if you'd give me an opinion once in a while, this would go faster." We're sitting in the backroom of a wedding boutique and we've been here for far too long. I don't really care about ribbons and napkins anymore. When I pictured my wedding, all of this junk was already in place, and the groom wanted to be there.

"Isn't that what your mother is for? Why isn't she here?" Enjolras puts his head back against the wall and sighs.

"My mother doesn't have the faintest idea about what's fashionable and proper. Besides, would you really rather my Mere were with us right now? She's nuts, you know." I finally pick the powdered blue ribbon for my sash and put it in his lap so that it doesn't get mixed up with the other samples.

"Did you see those faces she was giving me the other night at the banquet?"

"No. Did she look like this?" I scrunch my face up into my most terrifying glare, the kind that Mere gives me when I do something she disapproves of.

Enjolras laughs. "_Exactly!_ Exactly like that!"

"If ye don't merry me purfict daugtur, imma cut yer bollocks off, son!" I hiss, doing a loose impression of my mother when she wakes up.

Enjolras laughs even harder. "Actually, that's pretty close to what your father whispered in my ear just before dinner."

"Pardon?" I drop the book of table cloth swatches, blood draining from my face directly to my pounding heart. "He threatened you?"

"I wouldn't say threatened so much as harshly implied."

"What did he say word for word?"

Enjolras rubs the back of his neck. "He suggested aid I should sit next to you, only he whispered it in my ear and the way he said it was incredibly disturbing. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh. Oh- okay," I stutter, picking the book up again. "Just as long as he didn't-"

"Threaten to kill me?"

"I don't think he would go that far. It wouldn't help him any to have you dead."

"But this marriage is advantageous, and that's why he was pushing you on me." He sounds as if he's just realizing this now, which leaves me a little dumbfounded.

"Clearly my family has little to nothing to offer _you, _so yes. As the Social section of the newspaper would say, I am marrying up. My father wished me to marry into a wealthy family so that he could secure his new found wealth."

"And you?"

"I'm sure they would have kicked me back into the streets if I'd refused you."

"Your father isn't getting a penny, you understand that, right?" Enjolras is visibly upset after learning about my Father's scheme.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. What do you think of this one?" I hand him a swatch of fabric to try and change the subject.

"Sure. And you're okay with cutting ties to your family? Just like that?"

"If I thought that my siblings and I would be safe, I would have ditched them years ago. I have to think of Gavroche and Azelma though. I still do. If my marriage to you doesn't turn out for them, they're going to push Azelma into the same corner. There's lots of unsavory characters out there, you know. I don't wish that on her."

"I understand." He plays with the sash I put in his lap, and for a second I think that that's going to be the end of it, but then he says "About your father and Montparnasse though-"

"Can we not do this right now, right here?"

"Eponine, it's important. We should resolve-"

"No!" I cut him off again. "This is supposed to be a happy day, okay? I don't want to talk about this stuff."

"We're going to have to have this discussion at some point," he says, his tone patronizing.

"I understand that," I groan. "I just don't want to do it _now._"

An assistant knocks on the door before coming in without permission. "Is there anything I can help you two with?" he asks.

We've been back here for far too long and it's his way of telling us to move along. Enjolras looks to me and then to the assistant. "Yes, could you hold these samples for us for a week? We'll be back later."

"Of course." The man takes my sash and a couple of the swatches I picked out from him.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I know a great cafe a few blocks from here." he offers me his hand and helps me up.

We thank the assistant before walking to the cafe in silence. I knew as soon as he said 'great cafe', he meant the Musain, but I can't help but groan internally when I see that that is exactly where he's lead us. Doesn't he have any other haunts?

Laughter and cheery chatter greet us. He ditches me for a table occupied by men I recognize as his Les Amis De L'ABC. For a moment, I can't decide if I should feel dismayed by his inadvertence, but then I remember that I don't care. The only person I want to spend time with is Marius, but he is no where to be seen. To my surprise, Enjolras pulls and extra chair over for me and asks me if I want something to drink. In my wildest dreams, I never expected him to think to include me into his secretive exclusive group.

"About time you showed up with your lady, Enjolras," the one with dark curly hair slurs. He's the one who asked me if I liked ale. I smile at him, though Enjolras seems to be annoyed. He ignores the jab and immediately delves into a deep discussion about some man named Lamarque with Grantaire and Combeferre. I try joining in, but Enjolras waves me off, and once again I am left wondering if I should be feeling hurt by his actions.

Marius bursts in, taking a seat beside Joly, who's been staring at a freckle on his arm since I arrived. I leave Enjolras' side unnoticed to join in the humorous banter with the other men like I usually do. Right away I'm welcomed and invited to share stories of my own. The mood is light, which is a welcome relief to the day I've had with my fiancé. I'm keeping my eye on Enjolras of course, hoping to get back to planning our wedding at some point, but he's clearly too engrossed in talk of revolution and won't be leaving anytime soon. No one is really listening to him anymore except Combeferre and Grantaire, who keeps asking for his mug to be refilled. The rest of the boys have wandered over to my table in search of good conversation and friendly company. When Enjolras finally looks over to see where I've gone off to, I am seated on Courfeyrac's lap while he tells me the story of the time they got Enjolras drunk and made him kiss a pig. I lose it when he tells me the awful nickname they gave him following the event, which is what brings Enjolras wandering over to break up the party.

"Eponine, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going back to the shoppe and finish up what we were doing. I've got my hands full here right now, so I really need to the Amis full attention right now. His friends all squirm a little under his glare, well aware that they shouldn't have been goofing around with me when they had work to be doing.

I purse my lips "I thought_ we_," I gesture to the two of us, "were supposed to do plan this wedding business together."

He raises his eyebrows "You where basically planning it yourself. I know you're capable to enough to handle it without me there. Besides. there are more important matters at hand here."

I chafe a little at his words before giving him my Thenardier glare and stalking out of the cafe. I know I could push the subject and force him to come back with me, but that would only make him grumpy and useless to me. I instead decide to file this incident away to guilt him with when something major happens and I need to guilt him into doing what I power to control him is something I should reserve so that he doesn't acclimatize himself to ignoring my petitions. Such is the life of a wife.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, another big thanks to catswithbenefits, and everyone who has read and reviewed this story! **


End file.
